


Teach Me

by kylylni



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Niall, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Teacher Liam, Top Liam, former student niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylylni/pseuds/kylylni
Summary: Niall doesn’t have any college classes for the day and he was off from work, and his old high school got out a while ago. He decided it was the perfect time to go visit some of his old teachers that he hadn’t seen in about two years.





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, so this is a different kind of student/teacher fic because Niall is a former student at the school not a current student, and Liam is his old history teacher. So basically, it’s less illegal haha. hope you enjoy this story, leave some kudos and comments! 
> 
> Niall: 20   
> Liam: 31

**Teach Me**

  
  


Niall pushed open the door of the large building, adjusting the satchel across his chest. He roamed around the familiar halls, reminiscing on his old high school career. He was excited to be back. This school was the one that shaped his future, where he met all kinds of people and one of his closest friends, where he was Valedictorian, football captain, and student body president. He had made so many great memories, met so many great people, and even  had so many great teachers. 

 

He decided to stop lollygagging, changing his route and heading towards the principal’s office. He took in all of the pictures on the walls of the office, smiling as he recognized a few faces. He spotted his own picture with the past student body presidents, and even this years. He was sad that he was no longer in that position, but with one glance at the girl who took his spot after him, and the girl who took the spot after her; he knew the school was in good hands. High school was the greatest time of Niall’s life, and he almost wished he could go back in time and relive the four years. 

 

“Hello, can I help you?” The receptionist pulled Niall out of his thoughts. He smiled shyly, tapping his fingers against the marble desk. 

 

“Hi, um, I was wondering if Mr. Payne still works here? He was an old teacher of mine and —,” 

 

The receptionist interrupted Niall, holding her hand up and dialing in a number on the school’s phone. “Is Mr. Payne still in his classroom?” she said in a bored tone, scratching her forearm with her long acrylic nails. “What’s your name?” she asked Niall impatiently, glaring up at the man who interrupted her break time. It was nearly 5:00pm, the sun still shining brightly through the tall windows of the office. School had ended nearly two hours ago, so Niall saw it as a great opportunity. 

 

“Um, Niall Horan.” he muttered, coughing awkwardly at the woman’s rough glare. She repeated his name to whoever was on the phone, then it was silent for a few moments. The lady nodded her head, “Yup. Okay. Gotcha. Yup. Bye.” she slammed the phone back in its place, rolling her eyes. “He’s in his room.” 

 

Niall quickly exited the office. He couldn’t stand another second of the woman’s attitude. He didn’t even bother asking what room number Mr. Payne was in or if he kept the same room from when Niall was in high school. He sighed, deciding to just check the classroom that he was familiar with first. If it wasn’t his classroom anymore, he’d just ask one of the custodians for assistance. He always remembered them as being the nicest people that worked at the school. He respected them tremendously for all the work they had to do, especially with all of the kids who could care less about them or take their job for granted. 

 

Niall trailed quietly to the classroom, waving or smiling politely at the occasional teacher. Peeking through the small window in the door classroom door, Niall was disappointed to see that Mr. Payne’s desk wasn’t in viewing distance of the window. He could only make out the very corner of the wooden desk and the multiple rows of seats where the students sat. He entered the room, poking his head through the door first to see who or if anyone was in there. 

 

His belly swarmed with butterflies as he made eye contact with his old history teacher. He entered the classroom all the way, smiling shyly. Mr. Payne rose from his seat with a confused look on his face. “Can I help you?” 

 

Niall’s heart crumbled to pieces. Mr. Payne didn’t remember who he was. He should’ve seen it coming; it’s been two years since he graduated and he’s certain Mr. Payne has had over 300 students since Niall’s graduating class. Niall cleared his throat, taking a deep breath as he prepared to speak. “I-I’m Niall H-Horan, I used to have —,” 

 

“Oh! Yes!” Mr. Payne interjected, a large smile adorning his face. “Niall Horan! You were my best student, right? Valedictorian, football star, president. I didn’t recognize you, you look so different.” 

 

Before Niall could respond, he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. Niall patted his back, smiling into the older man’s neck. “Nice to see you, too, Mr. Payne.” 

 

Mr. Payne pulled away, sitting on the edge of his desk with his feet crossed and his arms linked over his chest. “What can I help you with, Niall?” 

 

“I just came to say hi. I’ve been planning on stopping by to see all of my other old teachers and today just seemed like the perfect time.” He confirmed, wringing his fingers nervously. 

 

“Well, it was nice of you to stop by. So far,  _ none _ of my students have matched your work ethic or your intellect. Seeing you here is like a reminder that there are students who actually care about their education, somewhere.” Mr. Payne sighed, laughing towards the end. 

 

“Well, thank you.” Niall blushed. He had always had a tiny crush on the handsome teacher. Most people did. I mean, who wouldn’t? He was perfect; with his short brown hair, chocolate eyes, and his perfect physique. His muscles were defined, large enough to know that they’re there and he works out, but not big like a bodybuilder. He was young, couldn’t be more than thirty years old. 

 

“You look great, Niall.” Mr. Payne smiled, patting the boy’s shoulder lightly. He let his hand linger for a few seconds, squeezing it before moving his hand back to his thigh. Niall blushed at his touch and bit his lip shyly. 

 

“You as well, Mr. Payne.” he whispered. Mr. Payne’s eyes darkened, nearly clouded with lust but he pushed it back. He wouldn’t act on his long-term desire for his former student. Even if he was no longer his student, he was only almost 20 years old. That was a whole decade younger than him, and, although he was over the legal age, it made Mr. Payne feel like a pervert. He’s been pining after the boy since he was 17. 

 

“Hey, since you’re here,” Mr. Payne began, pushing himself off of his desk and heading towards the front corner of the classroom, “do you think you can help me sort out some of these history books? If you don’t have anything better to do, that is.” 

 

Niall shrugged, “Sure.” he didn’t have anything to do. He had already finished the assignments due for his college classes, and he’s off from his job at the movie theaters. Today was his free day, and honestly, even if he was busy, he’d stop whatever he was doing if it meant spending time with Mr. Payne. 

 

Niall removed his satchel and placed it on a random chair. He joined the teacher in the corner farthest away from the door, waiting for further instruction. “I just need you to put the books in number order. They each have a little circle sticker on the spine with a number on it. Just stack them on the shelf in front of you.” 

 

Niall nodded, following directions. He quietly took each book one by one from off of one of the students desks, checking the number before placing it in its right place. Niall could feel Mr. Payne’s presence behind him, the heat radiating off of his body and sending shivers down Niall’s spine. 

 

Now, Niall wasn’t the type to initiate anything or pursue anyone. He was more of the type who would prefer to be approached than do the approaching. But, today, he was feeling oddly confident. He didn’t know why — if it was from being in his old school where he was extremely popular at, or if it was from Mr. Payne’s compliments, or from the eyes burning holes in the back of his head. Whatever it was, it made him feel great and it made him want to do things that he’s wanted to do since freshman year, when he first met Mr. Payne. 

 

He wanted to jump the man’s bones, he wanted to kneel in front of him and swallow his cock whole. He wanted to grind down on his face and feel his long, wet tongue brush against his walls. He wanted to be bent over the shelf, or the desk, or forced against the wall. He wanted to place his back on the wall and lift one of his legs over Mr. Payne’s shoulder and feel his hard dick penetrate him deeper than he thought he could take. He wanted to feel Mr. Payne’s warm mouth wrapped around his member. He wanted to ride Mr. Payne’s dick while he sat in the desk chair until it broke from underneath him, then continue to ride him on the loose pieces. 

 

Niall wanted all of Mr. Payne, always has, and always will. 

 

“Everything okay?” Niall snapped out of his inappropriate thoughts. While daydreaming of the filthy things he wanted to do with his old history teacher, Niall hadn’t realized he had froze. He just stood there with his hands placed on the spine of one of the books, mid-putting it on the shelf. 

 

“O-oh, yeah. I’m fine. I just – I’m missing a book.” Niall came up with a lie quickly, although it wasn’t much of a lie. The numbers on the text books went from 26 to 28. He must have misplaced 27 when he was distracted, or one of the students took it. 

 

“Oh, I think there’s one under the shelf,” Niall nodded, turning around to face the teacher. “Maybe you should bend down and get it.” Mr. Payne smirked, biting his lip seductively at the younger boy’s shocked look. He waited for Niall’s response, but he didn’t get one. Instead, Niall turned back around, doing as the teacher said. 

 

He slowly lowered himself — Niall would say it wasn’t  teasingly, but Mr. Payne sure thought otherwise and so would anyone else if they witnessed it — until he was on his hands and knees. He pushed his chest down until it touched the carpet, keeping his ass high in the air. His back was arched impeccably so, the position making his bubble butt even more prominent in his jeans. The book was farther behind the shelf than he thought it was, which made his ass stick even higher in the air as he reached under the shelf with one hand and propped himself up with the other.  He could only imagine the sight he was giving Mr. Payne. He smirked at the thought. Mr. Payne had obviously been teasing him when he told him to bend down and get it, and the thought excited Niall to no end.  _ Two can play that game.  _

 

Niall wiggled his ass, putting on a show as he reached for the book. He quietly giggled at the sound of his teachers breath hitching. He finally got a hold of the book, shooting up from his spot and standing on both feet. “Here it is.” he whispered, making seductive eye contact with the older brunette. 

 

He checked the sticker on the book and it was indeed number 27. He put the book where it was supposed to go, satisfied as he finished his work. “There.” he turned back towards his teacher, gasping at what he saw. The man had the first two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up, and one hand palming his clothed dick while the other gripped the edge of the desk. “Mr. Payne.” Niall whimpered, blood rushing to his own dick at the pleasurable sight. 

 

“C’mere, Niall.” Mr. Payne smirked. Niall obeyed, walking until he could feel Mr. Payne’s breath against his lip, the heated aura drawing him in and wrapping him in lust. Mr. Payne stopped rubbing his cock, instead reaching for Niall’s hand. He gently stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, dragging the boy’s hand forward and placing it on his erection. “Feel that?” He smirked, leading Niall’s hand and trailing it along his dick. He moaned at the friction of his slacks against the skin of his cock. 

 

“Yeah.” Niall whispered, following the man’s lead although he could very well do it himself. It made it 10x hotter, though, that Mr. Payne was practically  _ teaching _ him how to stroke dick. 

 

“That’s what you did to me baby. That’s what you do to me. That’s what you’ve been doing to me since you were in my senior class. God, you don’t know how hard it was not to bend you over your desk in front of the whole class and fuck you into oblivion. I had to hold back. But, now you’re here, much older but still so beautiful. I can’t hold back anymore.” Liam ranted, squeezing his eyes shut when Niall gripped his cock harshly. 

 

“Yeah?” Niall whimpered, tracing the outline of what seemed to be the biggest dick he has ever lay eyes on. 

 

“Yeah, you did this to me, baby. So fix it.” Mr. Payne growled the last sentence, pushing Niall by his head until he was kneeling in front of his clothed prick. 

 

Niall didn’t hesitate, unbuttoning the teachers slacks. He unzipped them, shoving them halfway down his legs. He mouthed the hard cock through the boxers, sucking and licking the huge outline. Mr. Payne groaned, running his fingers gently through Niall’s soft blonde hair. Niall has wanted to do this to him for so long. He came by here today  _ just _ to say hi and catch up because he never expected Mr. Payne to reciprocate those feelings. He hoped that this wasn’t just a heat-of-the-moment, one-time thing for them. He wanted so much more with him. He wanted to wake up in Mr. Payne’s T-Shirt from a long night of love making, he wanted to cook him his favorite breakfast, he wanted to fix his tie before he headed off to work. He wanted to fall asleep in his arms, he wanted to sing songs with him in the shower at the top of their longs. He could only hope that Mr. Payne felt the same way. 

 

Niall figured enough was enough, he had teased the man long enough. He reached into Mr. Payne’s boxers, stroking the hard meat slowly. Mr. Payne’s grip on his hair tightened at the skin-on-skin contact. Niall whimpered at the grip, blood rushing to his cock at the pleasurable feeling. He pulled Mr. Payne’s boxers down to meet his pants halfway down his legs. His hard cock slapped against his abdomen, a tad above his belly and Niall couldn’t hold in the gasp. He was  _ huge _ . The tip was an angry red and the veins were so prominent on the base. It curved slightly after a couple inches and Niall knew he was fucked. Literally, and figuratively. 

 

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to put it in your mouth, baby boy?” Mr. Payne whispered, a seductive growl hidden in his voice. Niall tentatively licked the tip, the taste of his pre-cum driving him crazy, fogging his mind with a cloud of lust. He gripped the base tightly, saying “ _ fuck it _ ” in his head and bobbing his head down the length. He was usually a top notch head giver, he could make a boy cum in ten minutes just from how good his head was. But he’d never gone bigger than 7 inches. Mr. Payne was  _ way _ bigger than seven inches. But he swallowed his fear, slowly taking in his cock inch by inch. 

 

Once it got to be too much, he would pull off and lick the base. He spit on the large member and stroked him, creating a makeshift lube. He played with his balls in one hand and stroked with the other. Mr. Payne was letting out groan after groan, his head thrown back in pleasure and his grip in Niall’s hair tightening. Niall wrapped his mouth around the length, taking in as much as he could. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, relaxed his throat, and took Mr. Payne in until his cock touched the back of his throat. He wasn’t all the way in, but he could feel himself gagging at how far he took him. He pulled off, coughing embarrassingly as tears escaped his eyes from the stretch.

 

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll take me all the way one of these days, yeah?” Mr. Payne traced Niall’s bottom lip with his thumb, wiping away his tears. Niall’s eyes widened at what he said and the hidden emotion in his eyes. He wanted to continue this with Niall? He actually wanted something with Niall? 

 

Niall stood on his feet, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and slipping it over his head. Mr. Payne admired the petite boy and his milky skin as he stripped in front of him. He slowly slipped off his jeans, his socks and shoes following until he was only in his boxers. He reached for Mr. Payne’s button up shirt, unbuttoning it with shaky hands. He shoved the clothing off of his shoulders, tossing it into the pile of his clothes behind him. Mr. Payne took his pants and boxers off all the way, until he was naked in front of his former student. Mr. Payne grabbed Niall by his chin, forcing him closer to him until he was standing in between Mr. Payne’s legs. 

 

Niall could feel his former teachers breath on his face, shivers running down his spine. He placed his arms around the man’s shoulder, pressing closer until they were chest to chest. Mr. Payne trailed his hands down Niall’s sides, softly rubbing his back. He gently placed his hands on his ass, squeezing the round globes in his palms. “Kiss me.” Niall whimpered, and the man didn’t hesitate. He pressed his lips against his, their mouths moving in sync. The kiss was magical, best swarming Niall’s face at the fireworks exploding in his mind. He pulled Mr. Payne closer, so close Mr. Payne’s cock rubbed against Niall’s clothed one. They both moaned at the friction, Mr. Payne rolling his hips into Niall’s. He traced his bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance into the young man’s mouth. He granted it, caressing Mr. Payne’s tongue with his own. 

 

Mr. Payne stood straight, bending at the knees to grip Niall’s thighs. “Jump.” he instructed and Niall obeyed. He wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, feeling his hard cock probe at his covered hole. Mr. Payne turned them around, placing Niall’s ass on the wooden desk. They continued to kiss, little whimpers escaping Niall’s mouth and groans escaping Mr. Payne’s. 

 

“What do you want?” Mr. Payne pulled out of the kiss. whispering into the boy’s ear, trailing kisses down his neck. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” He bit his neck, softly suckling the skin, creating a bruise. He repeated this action, waiting for Niall to speak. 

 

“I-I want — want you, Mr. Payne. Inside of me.” he moaned, rubbing his hands down Mr. Payne’s back. Mr. Payne pushed Niall back until his back pressed against the desk. He lifted his legs, pushing his body in between them so his chest pressed against his. 

 

“You can call me Liam, princess. And your wish is my command.” Liam smirked, continuing to kiss down Niall’s body. His hands followed his lips, softly tracing the outline of Niall’s faint abs, his pecks, his ribs. He latched onto one of Niall’s nipples, suckling on the bud, his other hand pinching and pulling the other one. Niall’s whole body shook from pleasure; his nipples had always been the most sensitive part of his body. His back arched off the desk, his head resting on a pile of ungraded paper. 

 

Liam trailed lower and lower, pulling at the waistband of Niall’s boxers. He slowly slipped them off of his legs, throwing them into the pile of their clothes on the floor. He licked and nipped at his thighs, leaving bruises all along his body. Liam stopped teasing and placed the boys dick in his mouth, bobbing his head down the seven inch length. “Fuck,” Niall stretched out, grabbing Liam’s shoulder tightly. Liam had his body in between Niall’s legs, Niall with his back placed on the wooden desk so he was laying flat. Liam’s arms curved around Niall’s thighs, holding him in place as he blew him. Niall could feel himself come closer and closer to the edge, his cock throbbing and twitching in Liam’s mouth. Liam noticed, too, instantly pulling off of the boy’s dick. Niall whined, opening his mouth to question why he stopped but all that escaped was a loud, high pitched moan. 

 

Liam had shoved his tongue inside of the boy’s clean hole, not wasting any time as he sucked and nibbled on the rim. He ran his tongue along the walls, pleasuring Niall better than anybody had ever done it before. Niall’s body quivered, his legs shaking in Liam’s grip. He whimpered and moaned, grinding his body to force Liam’s tongue deeper into his heat. “So good…” he trailed off, his hands clenching on the edge of the desk. 

 

Liam pulled off, tracing his finger around the rim. “Gonna prep you, okay?” he didn’t bother waiting for a response, gently pushing his middle finger into the tight entrance. He pushed and pulled, entering a second finger once he figured Niall was okay. Niall let out a groan at the second intrusion, placing his hand on Liam’s wrist as he stroked his insides. He placed his other hand on Liam’s shoulder, nails digging into the skin once Liam reached his prostate. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, okay, fuck.” Niall moaned, his words blurring together into an incoherent mess. Liam entered a third finger, the stretch and burn causing Niall to freeze on the desk. “Shit.” 

 

“If you wanna take me, baby, you have to be prepared, okay? I’m not small.” Liam said in a non-cocky matter, tracing circles in Niall’s thigh in a soothing matter. Niall nodded, letting out whimper after whine at Liam’s slow strokes. Liam thrusted faster, entering a fourth finger. He rammed into his prostate each time, distracting the young boy from the burn. By now his eyes had rolled to the back of his head, his lip wedged in between his teeth to hold in the scream he wanted to let out so bad. He had to remember where they were. They were still in his old high school, in a classroom. Liam was still a teacher, and even though it wasn’t illegal anymore, Liam could still get in trouble for having sex in a classroom. 

 

Liam pulled out his fingers, placing them in his mouth seductively. “Condom?” Niall pointed lazily to his satchel on the desk chair. Liam opened the bag, rummaging through the random contents. He found a bottle of lube and a condom, luckily he had a random assortment of condom sizes. Although all condoms stretched enough to fit around his cock, it was better to get a size that was meant for him so it didn’t squeeze him too tightly and cause pain. He found the right sized condom, opening the package and placing it on his rock hard dick. He poured a generous amount of lube on his palm, rubbing it along his length. 

 

He adjusted his arms so his hands gripped Niall’s sides, but the crevice of his forearm was placed under the fold under Niall’s knees. He lifted the boy up like that, his thighs now pressed to his chest. Niall could feel Liam’s mushroom head catch onto his rim. He threw his head back in a moan, biting his lip at the feeling of Liam pushing it in. He couldn’t do anything, the position they were in left Niall powerless. He could only take it as Liam pushed in inch by inch. Niall whined, squeezing Liam’s wrist tightly once he had at least nine inches in. “Wait, wait, wait, fuc— I — no,” Liam paused his movements, a worried look on his face. 

 

“What’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?” Liam questioned. 

 

Niall immediately shook his head, a bright red blush all over his face and neck. “No d-don’t stop, just… I c-can’t take anymore.” he whimpered, tears escaping his eyes from the stretch. Niall wasn’t a virgin or anything, he had sex before. But the biggest size he ever had was only seven inches… he was surprised he even made it to nine. After all those years of pining after his teacher, he had never expected him to be  _ this  _ big. 

 

“Okay, okay. We’ll just work with what we have, yeah?” Liam assured, waiting for the boys nod of approval. Once he got it, he pulled out of the boy’s tight heat slowly. He was at the tip of his dick when he thrusted back in, instantly brushing Niall’s spot. 

 

“Shit, yes,” Niall wheezed, shutting his eyes tightly. It continued like that, with Liam pulling all the way out and thrusting nine inches back in, a smooth rhythm that had Niall’s legs shaking and loud moans escaping his red bitten lips. Liam growled in the back of his throat, fucking the young boy’s brains out. Cum leaked out of Niall’s rock hard prick, drizzling down the side like a volcano. He was so close to erupting. Liam placed Niall back on the desk, squeezing his hips so tightly he’d be surprised if there weren’t bruises when he was done. He thrusted harshly, panting as he pulled in and out of the tight heat. 

 

“Yes… fuck…” Niall whined, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his prostate was continuously striked. “Uhhhh.” he moaned out. He didn’t know where to place his hands. They went from every which way, from digging the nails into Liam’s bicep, to squeezing his wrist, to running down his hard abs, to gripping the table. Niall was out of control, going out of his mind. 

 

Liam had had to be the  _ best _ sex he had ever had. 

 

“I’m —,” Niall didn’t finish, arching his back off of the desk, his head banging against the wood as he exploded across his and Liam’s abdomen. Liam continued to thrust, ramming into Niall’s prostate and forcing more and more cum out of his spent cock. He growled, placing his forehead against Niall’s as he became closer and closer to his own orgasm. 

 

Niall was so tired and oversensitive. He never wanted it to end but he wanted it to end, if that made sense. He helped Liam, muttering our words of praise as the boy’s thrust became sloppier and it seemed like he was out of this world. “So good,” Niall whimpered, “fuck me so good… and you’re so big. Fuck, Mr. Payne. Best I’ve had.” Liam groaned out, he was getting so close, his eyes meeting Niall’s in a mind boggling stare as he continued to speak, “Fucking my tight hole so good. Just for you, Mr. Payne, it belongs to you.” 

 

Liam shut his eyes tightly, slamming his hands onto the desk as he released into the condom. He panted, lips colliding with Niall’s as he milked himself through his orgasm. “Shit.” 

 

He continued to pepper Niall with kisses, the boy giggling as Liam smiled into his neck. He gently pulled out of his boy’s hole, Niall whimpering at the empty feeling. He could feel his hole gaping around nothing, and he tried his hardest not think about having Liam fill him up again. Niall thought about how big Liam was, his smile fading from his face. “I’m sorry.” he whispered, lifting himself up into a sitting position on the desk. Liam stood in between his knees with a confused look etched onto his features. 

 

“What’re you sorry for?” He rubbed his thighs soothingly, kissing at his shoulder. 

 

“I couldn’t take all of you.” he sighed sadly. 

 

“Baby, don’t worry about that. Nobody has ever been able to take all of me. It’s not something to be ashamed about, it’s hard, I understand.” Liam assured, leaving hickeys on the areas of skin that he hadn’t covered yet. 

 

“But I want to take all of you.” 

 

“You will baby, one day. Trust me, this was not the last time.” Liam looked into his lovers eyes, a small smile forming on his face. Niall smiled wide, hiding his face in Liam’s neck. 

 

“C’mon, let’s get you dressed. I’ll take you back to my place for a quick shower, then we can get something to eat, if that’s okay with you?” Liam asked shyly. 

 

Niall beamed, giggling as he jumped off of the desk. “Of course that’s okay with me.” 

  
  


  * ••



 

And if Niall asked Liam to join him in the shower, that’s none of our business. And if Liam ended up bending Niall over and fucking him senseless as the water propelled against their backs — well, that’s nobody’s business either. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might make more parts to this book so you should bookmark it! I might make it about Niall’s progress on fitting Liam all the way inside him... hope you enjoyed! Leave some comments and kudos, constructive criticism is allowed!


End file.
